


Not In School Anymore

by Lozza342



Series: Kindaichi/Seijoh Oneshots (mostly) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Outed?, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Or Rather... Being Forced to Come Out, Shopping, Sudden Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Oikawa is shopping for clothes.Not for him, no, that would be too good. For his sister, with his sister - his fabulous (yes, more fabulous than him, he won't deny that) and exhausting sister... Oh, and Kindaichi, apparently.





	Not In School Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Number two and it's a lil OiKin for you beautiful people.
> 
> Oikawa is at a local college and Kin is in his second year, for better context.
> 
> Also I am terrible at titles, but you probably already know this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Maan, it’s hot… _

Unfortunately this particular Saturday morning, Oikawa had been dragged out shopping with his sister and in extension, her son. He didn’t dislike hanging out with Takeru, but his sister was a shop-a-holic, and he couldn’t stand it. OK, maybe he did like shopping a little too much, but not when the shops he favoured were being bypassed and he instead had to sit and wait outside of dressing rooms to tell her she looked great in everything and  _ please, god just choose one. _

“Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa’s head perked up from where it was rested in his hand. His gaze landed on Kindaichi, clad in casual clothes and holding even more hangers than his sister had been. Takeru’s legs stopped swinging off the too-soft sofa that was swallowing him up and looked up at Kindaichi too.

“Kindaichi! Fancy seeing you here~” Oikawa stood up to loop an arm around his shoulders in greeting. He smelt of some fancy cologne and Oikawa was more than a little impressed. “This is my nephew, Takeru.” He gestured to the boy in question who had sat up on the edge of the sofa, feet planted back on solid ground.

“Hey!” Takeru held up a hand in a wave as Kindaichi bowed his head.

“Nice to meet you-”

“So! Whatcha got there?” Oikawa leaned off of Kindaichi to sneak a peek at his clothes.

Kindaichi sighed dramatically, “So, my grandparents are coming down from Aomori… They aren’t  _ traditional  _ in any sense of the word, but prefer if I dress up a bit… I’m dreading it and I’m terrible at shopping so I just picked up a load of stuff and-”

“You’ve bumped into the  _ right _ person, Kindaichi!” Oikawa took the hangers from Kindaichi’s arm now trembling with the strain and began flicking through them. “Takeru.” The boy in question stood to attention. Oikawa was using the same voice he used when calling Takeru over at his practise.

Oikawa went through the items, taking a look at each one and passing them to Takeru. He was well aware at this point that his sister had pulled back the curtain and was watching him, judging him as he sent Takeru off to put the items back where they were pulled from.

“Try those.” Oikawa passed Kindaichi one shirt and one pair of black jeans, pushing them to his chest.

“Um- Thanks, Oikawa-san.”

“What, are you a personal shopper now, Tooru-chan?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and turned to his sister. “I  _ feel _ like one.”

Oikawa Chiho had the same face as her brother and her hair was only a shade darker, neatly styled into large curls and pinned up at one side of her head. At first glance, she would look an inch or so taller than Oikawa but she was wearing some impressive heels with tags still on. She didn’t like having to look up at her baby brother and he knew it all too well.

“This is my older sis, Chiho. Chiho, this is Kindaichi.”

“Nice to meet you.” Kindaichi bowed, eyes barely hiding their surprise and body shaking a little.

The older Oikawa beamed. “So polite! I like this one, where have you been hiding him?”

“Just because Makki and Mattsun are a bad influence, doesn't mean all my friends are!”

Oikawa didn't miss the way Kindaichi perked up at the term 'friend’, nor how he fiddled with the hangers in his hand under the scrutiny.

“Go on, Kindaichi. Get changed so we can see!”

“R-right!” Kindaichi tightened his hand around the hangers and walked into one of the stalls, closing the curtain behind him.

“He's tall. And cute.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Well, she wasn't wrong.

His sister knew his type was similar to hers. Tall, dark and handsome. With the added bonus of being strong and into volleyball. Then again, most of his team fit that description. She said that every time he introduced anyone. It was teasing because although she was accepting of his sexual orientation, she wasn't quiet about it, trying to set him up with any and anybody.

So he gave her his usual response. “You're engaged.”

“Shame.”

It was entirely possible that Kindaichi was listening to them and Oikawa went a little red, as if feeling the second-hand embarrassment from the first-year.

“So, since you're such an expert in fashion, how come you don't comment on  _ my _ outfits? Aren't gay people supposed to be into that sort of stuff?”

Oikawa wasn't exactly impressed with the way he handled that, sputtering something intelligible before futilely trying to stop her saying something more embarrassing.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you aren't out to your old team~.”

Well thanks, sis.

He hoped to all that was holy that Kindaichi couldn't hear. Being caught with his sister enough was the end of the world, he was sure.

The sound of the curtain opening to a very red-faced Kindaichi broke Oikawa out of his stupor. Yeah, he  _ definitely _ heard everything.

Well, at least they were for once at an even stage of embarrassment. Kindaichi got flustered over every small thing so it wasn't exactly unexpected, but when Kindaichi looked at him and saw he too was a little red-faced he had this look on his face, like seeing something for the first time.

He didn't have a chance to properly decipher it before Oikawa Chiho was all over the poor first-year.

“Looking good, Kindaichi-kun. Tooru must know you pretty well.” A wink that Oikawa wished he didn't have to be subjected to was thrown in his direction. She wasn't wrong but he had spent a year in middle school and all of last year with him on the same team, of course he knew him well. Not as well as he knew Iwaizumi, but well.

Oikawa sighed and ran a hand down his face. “You see what you've done, Chiho?”

Kindaichi stood stiff for a moment, still a very brilliant red. “Th-Thanks, Oikawa-san.”

“Oh, call me Chiho, it'll get very confusing otherwise~!” She paused for a moment, flicked eyes to Oikawa and back and then smiled. It looked sweet but Oikawa knew that smile well, it was teasing. “Or call him Tooru, whichever you prefer.”

Knowing Kindaichi, Oikawa shot a warning glare to his sister who just shrugged uninterestedly. It's not like she knew that it was quite mean to put him on the spot like that.

“I- uh- I-It's OK, I'm going in just a minute any-anyway.”

“You can call me Takeru!”

All three of them jumped - by varying degrees - in surprise as the youngest piped up from where he was watching the exchange.

It was time for Oikawa to step up and so he laughed and rubbed Takeru's head affectionately. He was a little shit to him sometimes but Takeru gave him a sense of calm that no-one else could.

“You should buy those, Kindaichi. You look good. You too Chiho.”

Takeru nodded enthusiastically in agreement and they both looked at each other. Oikawa apologised profusely to Kindaichi in his head when he looked back at him. He probably could've done without this.

“Th-Thanks Oikawa-san.”

Chiho pouted. Well, she tried.

“I don't mind if you call me Tooru, we aren't in school anymore.”

Kindaichi and Chiho both looked at him with matching looks of surprise and he smiled and tilted his head, shrugging. “Mind if I call you Yuutarou?”

Kindaichi ducked his head and Oikawa took a subtle deep breath.

“Sure, if… if you want.”

Well that was that sorted. No big deal.

Except both of them were blushing now and Oikawa thought maybe he didn't quite know Kindaichi as well as he thought he did.

“Since I look so good, I'm buying these!” Chiho exclaimed, probably just to break the others out of their awkward silence. She did an impressive twirl into the changing room and closed the curtain behind her, leaving Oikawa to Takeru and Kindaichi.

Takeru quickly assessed the situation and rolled his eyes, leaving with a mumble that sounded suspiciously like. “I need a drink.”

“Is he gonna-”

“He'll be  _ fine _ . So will Chiho. You wanna grab a cold drink?”

Kindaichi froze in place, his arms moving robotically before he managed. “I have to pay for these.”

Resisting slamming his head into his hand, Oikawa instead ran the hand through his hair. “Sure, that's what I meant. After you've paid for those.”

He gave a convincing and charming (if he did say so himself) smile to the middle blocker who nodded stiffly and turned to get back changed. He paused.

“Do I really look good?”

If that was a test, Oikawa passed it with flying colours as he straightened his back and put his hands on his hips. “Gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say this was a oneshot? I kinda wanna now how that drink goes... ;P
> 
> Later guys... Maybe later


End file.
